


Choices

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-23
Updated: 2005-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian never intended to take Justin home again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 107  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community  
> Prompt 86: Choices

_C'mon sexy baby, you drive me crazy  
You sexy baby, you drive me crazy  
\--"Do Ya Think I'm Sexy", N'Trance feat. Rod Stewart_

* * *

Brian never intended to take Justin home again.

Fucking him once was enough. But after the brat's display on the dance floor, he had no choice… he had to take matters in hand, so to speak. Still, that was it. It wasn't his fault the kid ran to Mikey's that night -- he certainly wasn't going to turn down a blow job from one as eager to learn as Justin. It was practically his duty to educate the boy in the practiced art of fellatio, after all. But that was it. Done. Fini.

If only Justin hadn't bought that nipple ring.


End file.
